Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 24
1622 no. 24 (18/2) Nieuwe Tijdinghe met de Articulen ende Conditien van het Accoort van Gulick. Ende die groote Victorie teghen den Turck vercregen op de Inlandtsche Zee, met andere Tijdinghe wt Duytslandt, Italien, Spagnien, &c. (New Tidings with the Articles and Conditions of the Surrender of Jülich. And he great Victory againt the Turk obtained on the Mediterranean Sea, with other TIdings from Germany, Italy, Spain, etc.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 18 February 1622 Summary editorial *History of Jülich, 1609-1622 Jülich, 10 February 1622 conditions surrender (pp 9-10). New governor of city & citadel is Spanish Cpt. Salfedo, has lost one eye but is ‘seer verre ende wel ziende in alle saecken van Gouverne ende staedt.’ Accusations among withdrawing forces against ex-governor Pithaen, esp. from one Cpt. Gascon. Count vd Berghe to Lipstadt vs. Halberstadt; Mons. Wingaerde, Lt. of artillery, to Monjoy. Regiments freed by peace with Gavbor expected in Palatinate. Messina, 1 February 1622 *Prince Philibert of Savoy, Generalissimo of the Sea for the King of Spain, gathered 57 galleys in Messina, 30 to send to Levant against the Turk under Don Pedro de Leyua, Captain General of the Galleys of Spain. These included 17 of Naples, 6 of Sicily with Don Diego Pimentel, 6 of Florence with Marquis of Ativi, 3 of the Duke of Tursi with La Capitana of the Marquis of Santa Cruz. Don Pedro left 18 September 1621, arrived Island Zante 27 September, thence to Zirico, Negroponte, Andra, Ialmo, etc. Around 21 October encountered a ‘caravan’ ships, 22 Turkish and 1 Dutch, burnt or sank all except a few that were brought into Messina and some Greek ships which were returned to their crews. Returned to Messina 16 November 1621 with much merchandise and coin, many prisoners, some Turkish ships and some liberated Christian slaves. Prince Philibert made Viceroy of the Sicilies, big fleet being prepared to fight the Turk and prevent Dutch trade in the Levant. Rome, 1 February 1622 *Monsignor Verospo, Auditeur de la rota Romana & judge of the case of Cardinal Khlesl, has been deputed by Pope as Ambassador extraordinary to Emperor and other German princes. Brussels, 14 February 1622 *Arrival here of the Duke Saxony (a relative of the Elector). *Raising of regiments of Argyll (English & Scottish), Barbanzon (Liègeois) and Beauvois (Burgundian) advancing. Beauvois’ regiment to be made up of some companies from regiment of Baron de Balanzon plus new recruits. *Certain news from Spain that the King has negotiated 4 million with Genuese, 3 for the Netherlands and 1 for Germany. Young King determined to force Dutch to acknowledge him, praise God. Transcription page 1622 24 Nieuwe Tijdinghe met de Articulen, van het Accoort van Gulick. Ende die groote Victorie teghen den Turck vercregen op de Inlandtsche Zee, met andere Tijdinghe wt Duytslandt, Italien, Spagnien, &c. Eerst Gedruckt den 18. Februarij 1622. besieged town feature 3 Nieuwe Tijdinghe Van Gulick, met de Articulen, van het Accoort van Gulick, ende die groote Victorie tegen den Turck vercregen op de Inlandtsche Zee, met andere Tijdinge wt Duytslandt, Italien, Spagnien, &c. Goede Leser, alsoo den lesten Heere oft Vorst van Gulich is gheweest Hans Wellem, de welcke ghestorven is tot Dusseldorp den 25. dach van Meerte Anno 1609. sonder eenighe kinderen achter te laeten, so heeft den Vorst van Brandenborch, ende den Hertoch van Zweybrugghen, den voorschreven Landen, Gulich, Cleve, &c. willen aenveerden, ende zijn ghecomen in eenighe differentie, hier over zijn dese Vorsten naer Dusseldorp getrocken alwaer het Hoff resideert, ende werden van 4 de Borgherije aldaer wel ontfanghen, hoe wel eenighe Oude Raeden (soo men verstaedt) daer teghen waeren, onder andere den Drossaert van Gulich Nestelraet, ende is secretelijc met andere naer Gulick ghetrocken, ende heeft daer eenich Crijchsvolck inne ghebracht, hier over is tot Gulich ghecomen int leste van Julius 1609. den Doorluchtigen Eerts-Hertoch Leopoldus van Oostenrijck, Bisschop van Straesborch, ende Passou, &c. de welcke binnen Gulick Feestelijck wert ontfanghen als des Keysers Commissaris. Waer op dat ghevolcht is, dat eenighe Vorsten, met haere Bondtghenoten besloten hebben onder malcanderen de stadt Gulich ende Casteel, te Belegheren, ende met gheweldt aen te tasten, ende den Eertz-Hertoch Leopoldus te Belegheren, ghelijck sy ghedaen hebben, waer over datse eenighe Princen verwillicht hebben, alwaer terstont oock de Heeren Staeten der Gheunieerde Provintien, eenen Leger voor Gulick hebben ghesonden, inden Jaere 1610. (quansuys voor den Hertoch van Brandenborch) ende dat onder t’beleyt van den Prince Mauritz van Nassou, ende zijnen Broeder Hendrick Frederick, met veel Overste van Crijchslieden der Gheunieerde Provintien, waer over Mauritius met zijn ghantsche Leger den 26. Julij 1610 binnen Nuys 4 by de Vorsten is ghecomen, ende is voorts dijnsdaechs den 27. ditto naer Gulick ghemarcheert, waer over op den 29. ditto is zijn Exc. Ende den Prince van Anhalt metten ghanschen Legher voor Gulick ghecomen, de welcke de gheheele Stadt met twee Leghers omcinghelden, (want also het blijckt ende men daeghelijckx voor ooghen ziet, daer wat te doen is, oft alwaer eenighe Rebellen teghen haere Princen oft Overheyt op staen, oft Rebelleren daer vervoegen hun de Hollanders terstont by, in plaetse van den Brandt der Oorloghen te blusschen, soecken t’selve vier meer t’ontsteken, ende eenich oncruyt te zaeyen onder de goede Terwe, alst blijckt) voorders om te comen tot onsen proposte, soo was het eene Legher aen de zijde vant’ Casteel, daer Mauritius met sijn volck ghelogeert was, ende het ander rontsomme de Stadt, daer den Prince van Anhalt zijn quartier hadde. Middeler tijdt quamender noch eenighe Regimenten Fransoysen wt Vranckrijck, tot Assistentie vant’ Legher voor Gulich, naer dat Henry de Borbon, Coninck van Vranck-rijck doodt ghesteken was binnen Parijs, den 14. Mey, van eenen ghenoempt Francoys Ravaillac, alsoo den Coninc was zittende in zijnen Coetswaghen. Voor Gulick quamen oock terstont eenighe duyzent 6 Enghelschen, alsoo dat de Stadt Gulick met gheweldt wert aenghetast, den Eertshertoch Leopoldus, heeft de Soldaeten van binnen vromelijck ghecourageert, ende Gheldt doen gheven, Jae doen snijden zijn Servisie van Goudt ende Silver, om de Soldaeten te betaelen, (thoonende daer mede het mannelijck hert van eenen Chrijchs-helt) waer over dese Afbeeldinghe is een stuck ghelijck het van een illustration van zijne Silvere Verghulde Tellooren wert ghesneden, sommighe werden opt ghewicht ghewegen ende ghesneden van 4. Realen, ende soo naer advenant, hy dedet alles in stucken snijden, Verghulde Coppen, Croesen, Schalen, Bekers, ende Lampet Schotels, thoonende zijn Coragie, Nu die van binnen ten lesten ziende datse qualijck ontzedt costen 7 worden, soo is den Eerts-Hertoch Leopoldus, van de Belegherde Stadt ghecomen, ende naer langhe Belegheringhe hebben hun die van binnen moeten over geven, met Appoinctement, ende trocken daer wt met allen hun Bogagie ende Wapenen met een cleyn Veldt-stucxken. Alsoo de Stadt ende Casteel Gulick (quansuys voor den Brandenborch) verovert was, so hebben de Staten van Hollant terstont eenich Crijchsvolck, oft Garnisoen daer inne gevoordert ende bezedt ghehouden, Jae hebben de Stadt met stercke Fortificatien, buyten wercken, ende halve Manen beghinnen te Fortificeren, met Mijnen, ende onder graven, gheduerende wel ses oft zeven Jaeren lanck (meynende daer eeuwich te blijven) Jae de Staten hebben daer wel een Millioen Goudts aen ghedispendeert tot Fortificatie der selver Stadt, al hoe wel nochtans dat de Vesten oft Wallen vant’ Casteel over de 80. voeten steen dick ghemetst zijn, ende zijn alles rontsomme onder welfft, Ten anderen, zijn de Vesten oft Grachten over de 156. Voeten breedt, ende naer advenant diep, moeyelijck om te Approcheren, ende ter zijden naert’ Casteel ist morsachtich, voorders hebben des Staten volc binnen Gulich ghebracht vele stucken Gheschudts, ende veel Provisie dienende tot den Oorloghe, ende hebben 8 daer en boven, het Landt van Gulick, ende daer Rontsomme de Lieden, op groote Schattinge ende Contributie ghesteldt, oock de weghen van Ceulen, ende andere plaetsen onveyl ghemaeckt. Voorders is dese Stadt Gulick, alsoo gebleven, tot eyndelijck in den Jare 1621. Alsdoen Prince Mauritius d’Orange hem met eenen Legher hadde neder gheslaghen by Emmerick, in de Maendt Augusti, door dien die vande Gheunieerde Provintien verstaen hadden als dat zijn Exc. Spinola, met eenen grooten Legher te velde zoude trecken, maer niet wetende waer henen, waer over zijn Exc. Marquis Spinola, oock is op ghetrocken met eenen Leger van fraey Chrijsvolck soo te voet als te Peerde, ende is comen ligghen by Wesel, ende heeft hem daer ghecampeert ghehouden (wel buyten de meyninghe van vele) middeler tijt so heeft Graeff Hendrick vanden Berghe, den eersten September 1621 het stercke Casteel Reyde in ghenomen. Den 2. September dede sijn Exc. Marquis Spinola een Brugghe over den Rhijn maecken. Ende den 5. ende 6. September Belegherde Graeff Hendrick vanden Berghe, de Stadt ende Casteel van Gulick, tot dat die van binnen ghedwonghen werden hun over te gheven den 3. Februarij, 1622, met Appoinctement, ende daer wt te 9 trecken met Armes ende Bagagie, alsoo men hier wt sal verstaen, wt dese naervolghende Articulen, ende Conditien als volcht. Articulen van het Accort van Gulick, ende die groote Victorie teghen den Turck vercreghen op de Inlandtsche Zee, met andere Tijdinge wt Duytslandt, Italien, Spagnien, &c. Wt Gulick vanden 10. Februarij, 1622. Aenghaende de Articulen, ghemaeckt over het wt trecken der Soldaeten alhier, zijn dese in Substantie, ghemaeckt door den Marquis Spinola, ende Graeff Hendrick vanden Berghe, op eender zijde ende op d’ander zijde, met den Gouverneur Pithaen ende Capiteyn Viller, ende andere Bevelhebbers ende Soldaten alhier aen de Staeten Generael dienende. Ten eersten, Soo isser stilstandt gheweest van 10 Wapenen ontrent 14. dagen, diemen aen het Garnisoen alhier heeft ghegheven om te advizeren daer en tusschen aen den Prince van Orangien haeren noodt daer sy in waeren. Ende soo verre hy niet en quame Secours doen van Vivres met dry hondert waeghens tusschen den tijdt van xiiij. daghen, dat sy de Stadt souden leveren in de handen van den voorzeyden Marquis ende Graeff Hendrick vanden Berghe, ghelijck sy oock hebben ghedaen den 3. Februarij. Ten tweeden, dat sy souden wt trecken met Bagagie, Vlieghende Vendelen, Brandende Lonten, Loot inden mont, ende met een cleyn Veldt-stucxken. Welck al is gheschiedt, wt ghenomen dat sy niet en hebben begheerdt de moeyte oft den cost te doen van een Veldt-stucxken mede te trecken. Item, dat sy souden hebben den tijde van 8. daghen over het Landt naer Rees, Emmerick, oft Nimmeghen te trecken sonder hinder. Item, Dat Spithaen, Viller, ende eenige Spagniaerts alhier in Dienst ghebleven t’sedert de Mutinatie, ende alle andere sullen moghen vry wederom keeren naer Hollandt, ghelijck oock is gheschiet. Item, dat alhier binnen soude blijven allen Amonitie van Poeder, Gheschudt, ende andersins, die seer groot is. 11 Wy hebben hier voor Gouverneur der Stadt ende Casteel een Oudt Spaens Capiteyn Salfedo ghenoempt seer beleeft, Cortois, Godtvreesende, ende van grooten dienste, die een Ooghe heeft verloren over lanck inde Oorloghe, maer seer verre ende wel ziende in alle saecken van Gouverne ende staedt. Waer over die vande Stadt ende van het Landt seer blijde zijn. Het Garnisoen sal zijn van verscheyden Natien, soo te voet als te Peerde. In het wt trecken was groote Murmuratie teghen den Gouverneur Pithaen, ende naementlijck eenen Capiteyn Gascon, vol van Bravade, volgende den aert van zijne Natie, seyde dat hy hadde wel 80. Articulen, die hy wilde overgeven aen den Prince van Orangien, tot laste vanden voorseyden Spithaen. Soo sy int Quartier quamen vant’ Coninckx Legher, so warender die zeyden dat Pithaen wel zoude ghedaen hebben, hem te binden handen ende voeten, ende alsoo te worpen op eenen wagen, om daer af te maecken het 81. Artikel. Graeff Hendrick vanden Berghe, is ghetrocken met ontrent acht Duyzent mannen over den Rhijn naer Lipstadt, teghen den Dollen Halberstadt. Monsieur Wingaerde, Lieutenant vant’ Geschut, is ghetrocken naer Monjoy met ontrent twee Duyzent mannen ende eenighe Veldt-stucxkens. 12 ... 13 ... 14 is Ghedeputeert vanden Paus voor Ambassadeur extraorindaris naer den Keyser ende andere Princen van Duytsslandt. Tijdinghe uut Brussel vanden 14. Februarij. Alhier is ghearriveert eenen Hertoghe van Saxen, naer Maeschap van den Ceurvorst: ende alsoo hy zijnen dienst was presenterende soo is hem ghegeven een Regiment van 4000. mannen, om die terstondt te lichten in Duytslandt. Het Enghels ende Schots Regiment vanden Grave van Argil, Item het Luyckx Regiment vanden Prince van Barbanzon, ende het Bourgoins Regiment vanden Baron de Beauvois, elck van drye Duyzent mannen worden oock daghelijcks seer gevoordert. Men heeft aen den voorseyden Baron de Beauvois, ghegheven eenighe oude Compagnien wt het Regiment vanden Baron de Balanzon, de welcke zijn Regiment sal wederom vullen met Nieuwe Recruten. Wt Spagnien is seker advis, dat den Coninck heeft doen Negoticeren met de Genevoysen vier 15 Millioenen tot behoef vande Oorloghe teghen den naesten Somer. Waer af ontrent dry Millioenen sullen zijn voor Nederlandt, ende de reste voor Duytslandt. In somma desen Jonghen Coninck is geresolveert die Rebellen van Hollandt te dwinghen tot kennisse: het welck zijn Vader noch Groot-Vader niet en hebben connen doen, door die Oorloghen die sy hebben ghehadt met Vranck-rijck ende Enghelandt, ende door eenighe quaede administratie van Penninghen, welcke dinghen nu al cesseren, Godt heb Loff. matter FINIS. :V.C.D.W.A. tailpiece Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220218 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 18 February 1622 16220218 0210 0201 0201 0214